Sound 5 Beta
by Destineylegend
Summary: NarutoxTayuya, ShikamaruxKin, GaaraxMatsuri, and maybe others. This is a dark Naruto story, where his three good friends, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru join him, along with Gaara and Matsuri. Full summary inside. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only characeter I own so far is Saimato, I don't own the other Naruto characters.

Summary: Another dark Naruto fic, but with a twist kind of. Instead of just Naruto betraying the village. He is joined by his new friends, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. Now they will train under the legendary snake sannin, as well as work with the other sound 5. They also meet their new friends Gaara and Matsuri during this time. Orochimaru calls this new 5 man team, the Sound 5 Beta Squad. With their help, and their new powers of the cursed seal, the leaf might finally meet their match. And unlike most dark stories, leaving some of the cool characters alive is boring. So expect some carnage and death of main characters at the chunnin exams. The pairings will be: NarutoxTayuya, GaaraxMatsuri, ShikamaruxKin, playing around with the idea of OrochimaruxTsunade, even though it would make me gag. I don't know who else, might bring Anko as well as a female Haku into the fold as well, if you have any idea for any of the characters not listed for pairings, then speak up.

A/N: This is going to be a story I want to try on making my favorite characters evil and sadistic. I'll be focusing on this story as well as my two others, Digimon Souls, and Naruto: Showdown on Snake Mountain. So for now, my other stories are on hold, sorry for the trouble. Well, read on and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

8 year old Naruto sat silently in the single swing in the park. Every other kid stayed away, because their parents told them that it was known as the demon's area, and only one person goes there. Naruto glanced around to see every one going home with their parents, not even giving him a second glance. "Why do they hate me," Naruto sniffled. There was a soft bark from nearby, and Naruto turned to see a small white dog looking at him with worry. "Hey there, at least you're not scared of me."

"Akamaru!" a voice called from somewhere to the boys left. He turned to see a young boy with a grey jacket walking towards them. Akamaru quickly turned and jumped into his owner's arms. The boy then looked up, noticing Naruto for the first time.

"Hey, you're that Uzumaki kid from class right?" the boy asked. Naruto merely nodded, his body beginning to shake in fear. "Are you okay…"

"N-Naruto," the blonde boy finished, since the boy didn't know his first name.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," the boy said in greeting. "My name is Kiba…Kiba Inuzuka."

"Y-You're not afraid?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think you look nice, maybe we could be friends, and become ninja together," Kiba said with a grin. Naruto slowly grinned to, he had finally found his first friend.

"Hey, are you two the only other ones here?" another voice asked.

"Guess so," Kiba replied as he glanced behind him.

"How troublesome," another voice spoke up.

"Hey, aren't you guys the Akimichi and Nara kids?" Kiba asked.

"Yep," the first voice said. "I'm named Choji…Choji Akimichi."

"And I'm Shikamaru…Shikamaru Nara," the second kid said as he walked up. Choji had a green unbuttoned shirt over a white shirt with the symbol for the Akimichi clan on it. He also had brown hair. Shikamaru had his black hair in a ponytail, and what looked like a small grey chest guard under a grey shirt, which had the symbol for the Nara clan on the sleeve. "You two are Naruto and Kiba."

"Yes," Kiba grinned.

"Y-Yeah, we're in the same class in the academy," Naruto shivered.

"Don't be afraid, why don't we all become friends then," Choji suggested. "We can be the 4 amigos."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey, I like that idea!" Kiba exclaimed.

"M-Me too," Naruto agreed.

"Fine, we will be the 4 amigos," Shikamaru said with another sigh.

"So, you want to play some games?" Naruto asked. He was really happy now, in one day he made three new friends, and he thought it couldn't get any better.

"Sure, let's play," Kiba said. "Want to Akamaru?" The small white gave a soft bark from inside Kiba's jacket. "I'll take that as a yes." Akamaru nodded quickly, which made the four kids laugh. Naruto jumped out of the swing, and the friends ran off the play around the playground, hoping that their parents wouldn't show up too soon. Well, the others hoped, Naruto didn't have to worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See that," a man whispered to another group of men.

"Yeah, those three are playing with the demon," another said.

"Did their parents ever tell them not too?" another one asked.

"They are from the Akimichi, Nara, and Inuzuka clans right?" a fourth man asked.

"Yeah, we should teach them all a lesson for hanging around with a demon," the first man snarled.

"Yeah!" the entire group cheered as they got whatever they could grab to use on the kids.

"They will learn that they shouldn't hang around with that brat the hard way," the second man snarled. The group then headed for the four friends, who were oblivious to the coming danger. The group of men were also unaware of a pair of yellow snake like eyes listening to them.

"KuKuKu," the man chuckled. "I should teach them a fatal lesson, that you shouldn't be that mean to little brats…I mean kids." The man jumped onto the ground from the tree he was in, and followed the men towards the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others were playing ninja, until a rock hit Naruto in the side of the head, making him fall. "Ow," the blond complained.

"Who threw that?" Kiba snarled as he turned to look for the attacker. Akamaru sniffed the air before barking in a particular direction. The others turned to see a mob of villagers coming towards them. "What do you want?" Kiba snarled.

"To punish you three for hanging around a monster," the first man growled.

"What monster? The only monsters I see are you," Choji declared.

"We'll make you pay for that," another man hissed. They took their weapons and ran forward. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji stood there ground, figuring they were trying to hurt Naruto more than them, since they hit him first. Shikamaru glanced backwards to see Naruto quivering in fear. Shikamaru sighed as he turned back to the villagers.

"_Poor kid, they must have done some awful stuff to him to make him afraid of others,"_Shikamaru told himself. Before the group could get any closer, the first row of men became a head shorter as their heads were sliced clean off by a long blade.

"KuKuKu," the new arrival chuckled. "I don't think you guys are playing nice, maybe I should punish you for being rude to these innocent kids, what do you say?" The men backed away as they realized who it was. "Oh, am I scaring you, what a shame." The man pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at the man. He then did a few hand seals and grinned, "Shuriken! Shadow Replication!" The few shuriken multiplied into hundreds of exact clones of the shuriken, each hitting into a man and killing them. The man chuckled slightly as he turned to the four shivering kids. "Are you little ones okay?"

"Yes," Kiba said with a nod.

"Good, my name is Orochimaru by the way," the man introduced himself. "Why don't you come with me to my village, Otogakure."

"Why?" Choji asked.

"Well, when you are there, people wont hate you for being with someone who is different," Orochimaru explained. "Not even you Naruto, will be hated like you are here."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I can guarantee you all become ninja, and have a good home, not be known as losers or pranksters," Orochimaru smirked.

"I'll go," Naruto said as he stood up.

"You sure?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto simply nodded as he walked up to stand beside Orochimaru.

"I can't let Naruto be the only one to become a powerful ninja, I'm coming too," Kiba grinned, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"What do you say Shikamaru?" Choji asked as he turned to his long time friend.

"It's troublesome, but can't let Naruto and Kiba get into trouble, we'll come too," Shikamaru said.

"Good," Orochimaru nodded.

"What about our parents?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry, Sarutobi will tell them, since he already knows," Orochimaru answered.

"Okay," Shikamaru said.

"What about food?" Choji asked.

"Don't worry, there is enough stuff in our village, so you don't even need to pack," Orochimaru replied. "So, if there is nothing else. Let's get going."

"Yes Orochimaru…sama," the kids said in unison. The group then quickly left the village, their next stop, Otogakure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sighed as he gazed into his crystal ball. "Why did you come back Orochimaru?" he asked himself. He gazed out the window, wondering why four of the innocent youths of the village decided to go with the snake. "I guess I have to go tell the families that their children are now part of another village, leaving this one behind." He left his office, and went to the Akimichi clans home first. He knocked on the door slightly, and waited. In a few seconds, Choza Akimichi opened the front door.

"Hokage-sama," the big man said with a bow.

"No time for pleasantries, I have some bad news," Sarutobi said softly.

"What kind of news?" Choza inquired.

"Your son, Choji, has left this village behind and headed off to god knows where," Sarutobi sighed.

"What?!" Choza screamed.

"I'm sorry," Sarutobi said.

"I need to be alone," Choza said as he headed back inside.

"I understand," Sarutobi nodded as he too left for the next house on his list. He walked up to the door and knocked slightly once he reached the next house, the Inuzuka's house. After a few seconds, Tsume Inuzuka opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of the Sandaime Hokage.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your son…Kiba, has left the village," Sarutobi answered.

"No, it can't be," Tsume said, trying not to sob since she was a ninja.

"It's okay, it's your son, and you should let it out. I always thought that rule was a piece of trash," Sarutobi muttered. Tsume nodded as she walked back inside, her sobs filling the house. A few seconds later, they were joined by that of Kiba's sister, Hana. Sarutobi then left for the last house, the Nara's house. When he knocked on the door, Yoshino Nara was the first to open it.

"What is it Hokage-sama," Yoshino said in shock.

"I'm sorry to say, that your son…Shikamaru, has left the village," Sarutobi sighed. Yoshino froze as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"No," she wailed, which prompted Shikaku to come to the door.

"What is it?" he asked lazily.

"Our son, he has left the village, and he will never return," Yoshino cried. Shikaku glanced at the ground before taking his wife and comforting her.

"I'm sorry," Sarutobi said. He then left for his office again, not wanting to think about anymore of the sad faces he caused tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about three days before the group reached the gates of Otogakure. "Well, here we are," Orochimaru told the four kids as they walked into the village. "I'll show you to your rooms, you'll be staying with five other kids, who are around the age of you four."

"Are they nice?" Naruto asked.

"Well, three of them can be nice, the fourth one is…how should I put this," Orochimaru said as he pondered his own question. "A little foul mouthed." On the way, they ran into a sound ninja, who was wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket around it. He had a sound hitai-ate around his forehead, as well as a scar down his left eye. His hair was also slightly grey and black. "Aw this is one of my best Jonin teachers, Saimato Hurige. He'll also be your sensei starting tomorrow."

"So, these brats will be my new students, I wonder how good they are," Saimato surmised.

"Don't worry my dear Saimato-kun, they will do fine," Orochimaru chuckled. "I'll send them to you tomorrow, after I give them their presents."

"Understood Orochimaru-sama," Saimato saluted. He then turned to the kids and grinned. "I look forward to training those picked by Orochimaru-sama himself. It's such an honor for me." He chuckled slightly as he left for another direction than the one they were going. After a few seconds, the group found themselves outside two double doors.

"This will be your room," Orochimaru told the kids. He then opened the door to reveal ten beds, with five of them occupied. The five ninja turned to see who entered.

"Orochimaru-sama," the white haired boy said with a bow.

"Greetings Kimimaro-kun, and to you four as well," Orochimaru added as he motioned to the five ninja. He then stepped to the side to let Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru enter the room.

"Who are these shitheads?" the red head girl said as she glanced at the new arrivals.

"These will be your new roommates Tayuya," Orochimaru grinned. "I hope you treat them nicely."

"We will do as instructed Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said. Orochimaru nodded as he left the room, letting the kids get to know each other. Tayuya quickly smirked as she turned to face Kimimaro.

"Are you trying to get extra points so that you can be fucked by Orochimaru," Tayuya laughed.

"Shut up Tayuya," Kimimaro said in a soft voice as he turned and got into bed. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Whatever," the spider like ninja said. "The name is Kidomaru."

"I'm Jirobo," the bigger ninja said in greeting.

"And I'm Sakon, and this is Ukon," the purple haired boy said as he pointed to the wad of hair behind him. "And you already know Tayuya and Kimimaro."

"Yeah, I'm Kiba," the boy with the dog said. "And this is Akamaru."

"I'm Choji," the chubbiest one of the four said.

"Shikamaru," the lazy looking boy said.

"And I'm Naruto," the blond smiled.

"What's up with the whiskers?" Tayuya asked. "You some kind of fox wanta be."

"**How did she guess," **a voice said in a low toned voice from the back of his mind.

'_Who are you?'_Naruto asked.

"**Oh yeah, I forgot that no one told you about me. I guess that since you are away from that fucking village, I can tell you about me, the great Kyuubi!"**the voice exclaimed.

"_Okay," _Naruto breathed. _"So, you are a giant talking furball that made my life a living hell, right?" _

"**Pretty much,"**Kyuubi said in agreement.

"_If it wasn't for being a new village, I would come in their and kick your ass,"_Naruto said.

"**Man, you got a mouth on you don't you kit," **the Kyuubi said in wonder. **"I wonder if the red head has already made an impression on you. Maybe this is what they mean by love…or lust…at first site. In my case it was lust at first site when I met my mate. Man, she was the sexiest fox on the face of the planet. Nice body, nice tails, nice-"**

"_I don't need to know that!" _Naruto screamed in horror. _"And besides I'm not affected by this ho-I mean foul mouthed girl."_

"**Sure, whatever you say kit," **Kyuubi laughed. **"Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some daydreaming about a certain sexy mate."**

"_I said no more talk about sexy foxes!" _Naruto screamed. The others turned to see Naruto's face contort into horror.

"**Party pooper,"**Kyuubi whined as he left back into the boys mind.

"Are you okay?" Kidomaru asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto laughed. "Shall we get to bed?"

"Yeah, whatever you say shithead," Tayuya sighed. The group got into their beds and turned off the light, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: This was the first chapter of my new story, Sound 5 Beta. In the next chapter, they recieve their cursed marks, and begin their training, as well as recieve their first mission, next stop is Suna, and they already know some cool new moves, so its going to be fun. As well as some cursed seal vs. cursed seal action, or should I say Sound 4 vs. the kids. It's going to be fun, well, hoped you like this story, thanks for reading and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing new, so same disclaimer as last time.

A/N: Here is chapter 2, and it gets into their first real mission which begins next chapter, so stay tuned. Well, read and review.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" a voice screamed from the doorway. Naruto jumped out of the bed and landed hard onto the ground.

"Damn, what is it?" Naruto asked. He turned to see Kimimaro staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Orochimaru-sama requests the presence of you new recruits," Kimimaro replied. The other three slowly woke up and looked at Kimimaro, who simply motioned for them to follow. After they got dressed, they followed Kimimaro down the hall, and towards Orochimaru's lair. The walls were lined with snake statues, which had creepy red eyes.

"Where are the other four?" Kiba asked.

"They are training at the moment, which you'll be doing soon as well," Kimimaro answered the dog boy. The white haired boy stopped outside a large doorway, which was decorated by a snake circling itself, and trying to bite its tail. "Go on in." The four kids nodded as they walked into the lair.

"Welcome little ones," Orochimaru welcomed from his throne. "I see you are ready for your presents." He walked slowly down and stood in front of them.

"What kind of presents?" Kiba asked.

"You are going to receive a mark that binds you to me," Orochimaru explained. "Kiba's mark will bind him to Akamaru as well. So, whatever happens to Kiba related to the mark, will happen to Akamaru."

"Is it painful," Choji asked.

"Oh yes, but don't worry, I'm sure you four can survive it," Orochimaru laughed. He then did a few hand seals and extended his neck. He bit Kiba first, which formed a mark, three angled lines, which formed a square on the right side of his neck. He next bit Choji, which gave him three comma like marks on the left side of his neck. Next was Shikamaru, and he received three spirals on the back of his neck. Naruto was the last one to receive the mark, which were three hook like marks on the left side of his neck as well. The four kids fell into pain, as they withered around on the floor, screeching loudly. Orochimaru snapped his fingers, and four sound ninja appeared, "Take them to their rooms, and wait to see if they survive. If they do, then make sure the cursed mark recedes." The four ninja nodded before leaving the room.

"How do you think they will do?" a teen with glasses asked.

"I have complete confidence, that they will become my next strongest group of ninja," Orochimaru laughed. "Now Kabuto, maybe you should go help them."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto saluted before leaving the chamber. Orochimaru smirked as he lend back in his chair.

"Let's see how well they do with this new power," Orochimaru laughed as he continued to stare at the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in the room they shared with the sound 5. He glanced around quickly, and noticed four medic ninja holding up their hands, and creating a green light. He looked at his skin to see strange black markings receding to the left side of his neck. He glanced to the side to see the others watching their own black marks recede. "What's going on?" Choji asked.

"This is the cursed seal," the silver haired teen with glasses explained. "Once you learn to master it, the cursed seal can give you unbelievable power."

"Nice," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Too troublesome to understand," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap."

"No you're not!" a voice screamed from the doorway. Every one turned too see Saimato walk into the room. "First thing I need to do for you child, is make sure your not too lazy."

"Like I care how I act," Shikamaru groaned. "If I want to be lazy, then I can sure as hell be lazy." Saimato growled as he motioned the kids forward.

"We're going to go train now, and you're going to like it," Saimato growled. "And after a few days of training, we'll have a little spar with the Sound 4, so I hope you guys get strong."

"Do you guys have books on any of our clan jutsus?" Choji asked.

"Actually we do," Saimato nodded. "You three we'll go read up on the first five clan jutsus, and then come back and practice them. Naruto, I'll teach you some basic jutsu, as well as find out your affinity while they are reading."

"Hai!" the kids nodded as they went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood facing Saimato with determination on his 8 year old face. "So, let's first start with something that could help you," Saimato began. "How are you at the clone jutsu?"

"Not good, I can't even make one good clone, I don't know what is wrong," Naruto moaned.

"_Must be the Kyuubi's influence," _Saimato told himself. "Well, let's see how you do with the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's a little easier if I say so myself."

"Cool, let's get started," Naruto said with enthusiasm. After a few minutes of practicing, and showing Naruto how to do it. The blond boy finally mastered it, and was really ecstatic.

"Also, to make training go by faster, there is a trick you can use with the shadow clones," Saimato began to explain.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"I was getting to that you fucking brat," Saimato growled. "Anyway, when you dispel the shadow clones, or they are destroyed, you get all the information that they gathered." Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the man.

"Really?" Naruto asked with awe.

"Yes, it's very handy when learning good jutsu," Saimato said with a nod. He then pulled out a piece of blank paper and walked over to Naruto. "Now, put a little chakra into this paper, and I'll tell you your affinity." Naruto nodded as he did what he was instructed. The paper split in half after a little of the chakra was pumped into it. "Hmm…you have wind affinity, I know some scrolls that Orochimaru-sama got from Konoha and Suna, that have some wind jutsus in them. Even one of the moves that made the Yondaime Hokage famous."

"Really? What move was that?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you and give you the information when you are older, and have no problem in using it," Saimato said.

"Aww man," Naruto pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you some other wind jutsu, so let's get to it," Saimato said. They then began there long training, as well as helping the others with their long training as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days of hard training, and learning some new jutsu, the four new recruits were about to fight the Sound 4 themselves. During practice, Naruto and the others began to master their cursed seal, so it was going to be a wonder to see how they do. Orochimaru and Saimato stood to the side and watched the two groups of kids. "Okay little ones, these will be one-on-one fights to test your strength. As well as see the mastery of our new bearers of the cursed seal," Orochimaru explained. "The first match will be Choji vs. Jirobo." The two big boys walked to the center of the ring, and waited for the call of the match to begin.

"Begin!" Saimato exclaimed. Choji did a few hand seals as he glared at Jirobo.

"Partial Expansion Jutus!" Choji commanded. He extended his right arm into the air, and then slapped the ground where Jirobo was standing. Choji smirked at the quick victory, but he felt his hand start to move, and he looked to see Jirobo, with black markings covering his body, lifting the hand into the air.

"I'm not going to lose to a piece of trash kid who just got here," Jirobo growled. "I'll show you the meaning of power." He took his other hand and held the large hand in place. He then used the weight to lift Choji off the ground, and then toss him into the left side wall. Choji coughed slightly as he got back up.

"Time for my next move," Choji growled. He did a few hand seals and turned into a large boulder. "Human Boulder!" He then rolled forward towards Jirobo, who was able to stop the attack and toss him into the air. He then prepared to strike again, and end the battle, but Choji unrolled himself, and black markings began to surround his body. He then flipped over Jirobo, and turned quickly to punch the big man across the floor. He then did a few more hand seals as he jumped into the air. "Partial Expansion Jutsu! Double Barrel!" He took his arms back, and then shot them out towards Jirobo, knocking the ninja with both hits. The force of the blows sent Jirobo in the wall, making him fall on the floor with a thud. He rose slightly and slammed the floor before falling into unconscious. Choji shuddered slightly as the floor rose up slightly and fell down onto him, knocking him out as well.

"Interesting," Orochimaru mused. "They are both out, so the score is 1-1."

"Can't believe Jirobo tied with that fatso, he really must be the weakest of us," Kidomaru commented.

"Next up will be Kidomaru vs. Naruto," Orochimaru declared. The two walked forward and got into a ready position.

"Let's see how good you are little one," Kidomaru taunted.

"Be careful, you might get more than you bargained for," Naruto smirked.

"Begin!" Orochimaru commanded. Kidomaru did some hand seals before taking a big breath. He then jumped high into the air. "Ninja Art: Spider Web Bind!" The spider ninja of the sound 4 then shot out a single net, which Naruto couldn't dodge. Kidomaru then started to sit out a golden liquid which formed into sharp blades. "Ninja Art: Golden Spider Spikes!" He then jumped towards Naruto, a wide smirk on the spider ninja's face. "I win!"

"**Are you going to let him win?" **Kyuubi growled.

"_Oh sorry great fox, I didn't know it would be such a problem," _Naruto muttered sarcastically. _"I can't break these webbings, they are too strong."_

"**Allow me,"**Kyuubi mumbled. **"I can't have you lose now can I." **Kyuubi began to pump some of his chakra into the boys systems, giving him more than enough chakra to blow the webbings apart. **"And for added measures, use that cursed seal of yours." **Naruto nodded as he activated the black markings, which made Kidomaru's eyes widen.

"That's not fair, it took us a few months before we could activate the cursed seal at will," Kidomaru gasped. "And he can do it in a few days."

"Impressive," Tayuya commented.

"Whoa, I think hell just froze over," Ukon said in shock as Sakon woke up Jirobo.

"Yeah, Tayuya actually complimented someone, I think I'm going to die of shock," Sakon said in awe.

"You two shut the fuck up before I shove your heads up the others fucking ass," Tayuya growled.

"How would she do that?" Ukon asked himself.

"Simple, I'll make myself bend your body in unnatural ways," Tayuya hissed.

"Sorry, we were just joking," Sakon said quickly.

"I don't give a flying fuck, I'm still a human girl, and I can damn sure compliment someone if I want to," Tayuya continued glaring.

"We know, but you don't do it often," Ukon commented.

"I see that point, but that doesn't help you in the matter of making fun of me," Tayuya snarled.

"Easy, let's just watch the fight," Orochimaru cooed, not wanting his little ninja start fighting each other. _"8 year olds are such brats, why did I even agree to offer them this better life," _Orochimaru pondered.

"Wind Blade!" Naruto screamed, prompting the others to turn towards the blond. They watched in wonder as he shot out a giant red and black chakra blade, which was different from the wind since it was visible. Orochimaru grinned when he saw the red and black chakra slice the web.

"So, he's already using the Kyuubi's chakra," Orochimaru smirked.

"Hmm…with that power, we can conquer any village we want," Saimato whispered.

"Yes indeed, I plan on training all of them personally once they become Genin," Orochimaru told his Jonin friend. "You just need to get them up to the level of a Jonin by that time."

"Don't worry Orochimaru-sama, they will be really strong, just as strong as the Sound 4 if not stronger by that time," Saimato said.

"Good," Orochimaru grinned. Naruto dodged the golden weapons quickly, doing some hand seals in the process.

"Wind Style! Cursed Wind Bullet!" Naruto exclaimed. He then shot out a black wind ball that smashed into Kidomaru and sent him into a wall. Naruto smirked as he thought he was the victor. Until Kidomaru quickly moved one of his fingers before falling down into darkness. Naruto saw the move and looked behind him in time to see one of the golden spikes lodge into his small body. Naruto gasped and coughed blood as he too entered darkness.

"Hmm…another draw, you guys are sure doing good," Orochimaru commented. "Next up is Kiba vs. Sakon." The two fighters entered the ring and prepared for battle. Kabuto just arrived and began to heal the wounds from the battle. "Begin!" Kiba did some hand seals and smirked slightly.

"All-Fours Jutsu!" Kiba commanded. He got onto the ground, and his fingernails became more claw like. He then had Akamaru jump into his back as he did a single hand seal. "Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru suddenly transformed into another Kiba, and they both jumped to a different side of each other. "Ready to fill the wrath of the Inuzuka clan?"

"Bring it on dog boy," Sakon laughed as he put his hand behind his back and prepared to attack.

"Double Piercing Fang!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru and himself took their hands back and spun around rapidly, heading straight for Sakon. The pale faced boy placed a device on the ground, which was glowing purple.

"Time to lie down doggy," Sakon chuckled. He then waited for the attack to come close. He then jumped back and did a single hand seal. The purple glowing bomb then exploded and knocked Kiba and Akamaru into the ground. The two got up slowly and shook their heads. They turned slightly to see black markings covering Sakon as well as Ukon's body. "Come on, don't you want to play some more."

"Damn you gay bastard," Kiba growled. This sent Sakon overboard as he started to growl ferociously.

"Too bad for Kiba, he doesn't realize how much Sakon hates to be called gay," Kabuto commented.

"Aww, who cares, Sakon is gay anyway," Tayuya chuckled slightly.

"Maybe," Kabuto agreed.

"It's time for a little do-re-mi," Sakon snarled. He ran forward and started to punch Kiba quickly. Every hit was aided by the same fist as Ukon. "Do!" Sakon punched him backwards. "Re!" he punched him with his right fist this time and started to turn around. "Mi!" He then kicked him in the side of the head with his spinning left foot. "Fa!" He then kicked him harder with his right foot. "So!" He then did a flip and smashed Kiba into the ground. "La!" He took both fist back, as well as Ukon's and pounded Kiba harder into the ground. "Ti!" He lifted Kiba up with one hand, and punched him high into the air with his other. "Do!" He jumped up so that he was higher than Kiba, and then pounded him into the ground, landing safely himself. "That was my Do-Re-Mi combo." Kiba coughed slightly as he got into a standing position, Akamaru right beside him in an instant. Kiba turned to glare at Sakon, black markings beginning to cover his body, as well as Akamaru, even though he looked like Kiba at the moment.

"I'll show you some real power," Kiba growled. He got into position and prepared to attack again. "Double Piercing Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru spun faster than usual and Sakon new he couldn't dodge it in time. So, he did some quick hand seals before touching the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu! Rashoumon!" Sakon commanded. A giant temple with a large gate, and a demon face embedded into it, rose out of the ground and began to block the attack. Sakon smirked as he watched the struggle. "No one can break this summon, it's the best defense out of everyone of them." The spinning attack began to fail and Sakon/Ukon saw the attack. "I'll finish it now!" He then tossed a purple glowing bomb over the wall, and it landed onto Kiba. The bomb exploded and sent the boy to the ground. Sakon and Ukon chuckled at this. "Guess you aren't as tough as you thought." The body suddenly puffed into smoke, and in its place was Akamaru, just Akamaru. "Where is dog boy?"

"One rule of battle I learned at the academy and from Saimato-sensei, don't ever let your guard down!" a voice screamed from behind him. Sakon and Ukon glanced backwards to see Kiba running towards him with his claw out and ready to strike. The boy was covered in blood as well, and was doing well to keep on his feet. Kiba then slashed out, and knocked the brothers into the air, disabling their cursed mark as well. Kiba grinned as his began to fade, and he fell down onto the ground, passed out from the battle. Sakon and Ukon shortly followed, as they passed out as well.

"Geez, another draw, I guess you are doing good with these fools Saimato-kun, they will become Genin or even Jonin with that kind of strength," Orochimaru whistled.

"I'm honored to be praised by you Orochimaru-sama," Saimato bowed.

"I might have to let you start training all of my promising students," Orochimaru chuckled as he turned back towards the kids. "Okay, last fight. Shikamaru vs. Tayuya." The two kids got in position and waited for the confirmation to begin. Shikamaru yawned slightly as he slouched slightly.

"Troublesome," he muttered slightly.

"Watch your fucking tongue when around me," Tayuya growled. "I'll show you troublesome though if you want."

"Begin!" Orochimaru commanded. Tayuya took out her flute and began to summon her Doki.

"A little move Orochimaru himself taught me," Tayuya smirked. "These Doki of mine will be the death of you."

"We'll see," Shikamaru yawned. He did a hand seal and crouched down slightly. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow suddenly extended and grabbed a hold of the three Doki. Tayuya widened her eyes when she saw another part of the shadow head towards her. She quickly jumped backwards and around the arena, trying her hardest to get away from the moving shadow. She quickly jumped onto the wall and played a quick melody. Shikamaru suddenly lost his concentration as he was suspended by wires, his skin melting. "An illusion," Shikamaru muttered after screaming his head off for a few minutes. "I hate genjutsu with every fiber of my being." He tried to move his hands enough so he could break the strings, but it was no use. "I can't lose, not to a girl, especially a foul mouth girl like this." Unaware of what was happening, his cursed seal activated, and he was covered in black markings. He then managed to move his hands enough to perform a hand seal. "Kai!"

"Fuck, he actually managed to dispel my genjutsu," Tayuya snarled in shock. "This lazy fucker is even stronger than I thought." She activated her own cursed seal and prepared for round 2. "Okay, I'm going to make you sorry you ever mate me." Shikamaru sighed as he knelt onto the ground, his hands in a single sign. He closed his eyes slight, and began to think up a strategy. "What are you doing?" Tayuya growled.

"So, Shikamaru is thinking up a strategy all ready," Saimato mused.

"What do you mean Saimato-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"This is a habit that Shikamaru has," Saimato explained. "After I found out that his IQ was 200, I learned that he did this when he needed to think."

"Interesting, maybe he'll show us some good strategy," Orochimaru nodded to himself. Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and put his hand behind his back. He did a single hand seal, his eyes full of confidence.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru commanded.

"Not again," Tayuya groaned as she jumped back while playing her flute. Her Doki with the huge ass club took a swing at Shikamaru, but it went straight through. Tayuya's eyes widened as she realized he switched places with a clone.

"Shadow Possession! All Around Shadow!" Shikamaru commanded. The entire arena that they were fighting in was covered in shadow, and binding everything it touched to the wielders body. Before the shadow reached her, Tayuya had time to play one note on her flute. "Now, it's time to end this!" Shikamaru ran towards Tayuya, which prompted her to run towards him. Both cursed marks ablaze as they approached. Shikamaru released his shadow quickly when he reached Tayuya, and gave her a hard punch that sent her into the ground. He then did a hand sign to stop her from getting up. "True Shadow Binding Jutsu!" A shadow hand slowly rose up and squeezed Tayuya's small neck, affectively knocking her out. Without paying attention, her last Doki managed to hit him into a wall before disappearing. Shikamaru fell onto the ground and slipped into darkness.

"So, all of them ended up in a draw," Orochimaru mused. He then turned to Saimato with a small smile. "Take them to their rooms so they can rest after their hard battles, and then begin training them again bright and earlier. I want them to be ready to become Genin of the Sound by 12 so they can begin doing missions for me personally."

"Understood Orochimaru-sama," Saimato nodded. With that said, he began to take them to their rooms, and prepare their hard training regimen for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 years later**

10 year old Naruto landed on the ground, his breathing heavy. He glared with cold eyes at his sensei before him. After 2 years of training, Naruto and his friends have begun to trust Orochimaru, and start to hate Konoha even more, just as much as Orochimaru himself. They trained non stop so that they could impress their lord, and not let the name of Otogakure go to shame. During these 2 years as well, the Sound 4, as well as the new Sound 4, became close friends. They still had their spat, well, more Tayuya and Naruto. Sakon always joking that they were flirting with each other, and were deeply in love. After that was said, he would usually be beat senseless by the team work of both Naruto and Tayuya, which was astounding. Even though Tayuya and Naruto did argue, they always seemed to be talking about something. And when Tayuya begins playing her flute, when she thinks no one is watching, Naruto sneaks into the area, and just smiles at her as she plays. Right now, Saimato and Naruto were in the middle of some tough training. Saimato had his eyebrows raised as he glanced at Naruto with a small smile. "Is that all you got?"

"No, I still got some jutsu up my sleeve," Naruto breathed. He did some hand seals and ran towards Saimato with all the speed he had. "Wind Release! Tornado Fury!" Naruto shot out a tornado of wind that hit its mark, but Saimato disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn, a shadow clone." Naruto glanced behind him and quickly rolled to the side to dodge a sword that would have ended the battle quickly if he had been hit.

"Not bad Naruto, your hearing is becoming as sharp as a fox," Saimato complimented.

"Yep, I've been training so I could hear things better than most, and I'm proud of myself too," Naruto smiled.

"Alright, training is over for today," Saimato said. "Orochimaru-sama has requested my presence, so see you around." Saimato then did a single hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Not bad fox boy," a voice said from nearby. Naruto glanced to the edge of the training area, and saw Tayuya sitting on a rail, her legs hanging loosely. "I saw the whole thing, and he was right, you are a great hearer. So even if an enemy blinded you, you could still kick their ass."

"That's the point," Naruto said with a shrug as he watched over to his fellow ninja. He lend against the wooden railing and yawned. "Man, training is becoming harder and harder."

"Point," Tayuya nodded. "Orochimaru and even Kimimaro are training us ruthlessly, saying we need to be stronger for when it is time to take over Konoha, which should take place in 2 years tops.

"Finally, I can't wait to show Konoha how strong I am," Naruto growled.

"Yeah, and I'll be right there to help," Tayuya nodded.

"No problem fox, just…don't tell anyone that I even said I would help," Tayuya growled in warning.

"Hey you two lovebirds, you need to break it up," Kiba and Sakon both called together

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes turning red briefly before returning back to deep blue.

"Whatever, I just came to tell you that we got our first mission, we need to report to Orochimaru-sama's room," Kiba explained. Naruto sighed as he began walking that way.

"See ya Tayuya!" Naruto called back as he left the room with Kiba. They entered Orochimaru's lair a few minutes later, and got into a kneeling position quickly.

"Good, now that you are all here, I have a mission for you," Orochimaru began. "You are to go to Suna, and represent this village in a civil meeting. I want you guys to sign a treaty with them, so that they will aid us in our fight with Konoha."

"They already have a treaty signed with Konoha," Shikamaru explained.

"Yes, but we can offer them the chance to be powerful, since after we crush Konoha, we'll be the strongest village in the land," Orochimaru chuckled.

"So it's just a simple treaty signing?" Kiba asked with sadness.

"Yes, but there is one guy who is against the treaty, and will stop at nothing to stop it. While Saimato is busy with the meetings, you four will keep your eyes out, and stop anyone who tries to ruin the mission," Orochimaru said, finishing the explanation.

"Hai!" they bowed before leaving the room, preparing for their long trip to Suna.

* * *

A/N: There was chapter 2. In the next chapter, the group head to Suna, where they begin their mission. Naruto meets Gaara and Matsuri shortly after arriving, learning quickly that Gaara is like himself. When a mysterious ninja appears, can Gaara and Naruto survive and stop him from harming any innocent people? And by defeating this ninja, will they uncover the plans of the one behind those who are rebelling about signing with the snake? It's going to be hectic next chapter. Hope you review, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. But since I have rehearsal for a play I'm in, I wont be able to upload as much until we finish. But I'll try, so bear with me. Till next time. 


End file.
